


Give It A Go

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Dani "chastises" Jamie when she catches her looking at another woman, but Jamie informs her the woman in question has been checking Dani out.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Give It A Go

“What are you - ”

Dani looked over her shoulder and a little to her left. Jamie had been stealing glances, smirking more and more each time, since they’d sat down at a table in the rest stop food court fifteen minutes ago. It was mostly empty — late for lunch, early for dinner — but sitting alone a few tables away was an undeniably gorgeous woman reading a book.

Dani turned back to Jamie, scoffing, and threw a crumpled up napkin at her face. Jamie cleared her throat dramatically, then leaned in, speaking just above a whisper.

“Poppins… she’s been checkin’ _you_ out.”

Dani’s amused expression turned incredulous.

“What?”

She heard Jamie choke back a laugh as she turned to look back. Sure enough, the woman was staring at her and didn’t return to her book quickly enough for Dani to miss her eyes going wide as her cheeks blushed furiously.

As Dani turned back, she couldn’t help a small smile spreading across her face and felt her own cheeks blush. Jamie raised an eyebrow as her smirk returned.

“Gonna give it a go, then?”

Dani rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious! You… ” Jamie’s smirk faded. “You’ve missed out on… stuff.”

Dani looked at her quizzically.

“Flirting with strangers?”

Jamie shrugged and looked down, grabbing a few fries. Dani furrowed her brow.

“Do you really think I feel that way?”

Jamie shrugged again as she chewed.

“And you wouldn’t mind?”

Jamie looked back up.

“’Course not.”

Jamie’s smirk was back, but it wasn’t the one she normally used to tease Dani. It was the one, Dani knew, that she used when her self-esteem was getting dangerously low.

“Thank you.” She saw Jamie tense up, despite herself. “But I think that would be unfair to _her_.”

Dani smiled widely as she saw Jamie relax into her normal smirk.

“Well, she’s the one makin’ eyes at you with me sat right here.”

“Hmm, that’s true.”

Jamie chuckled as she glanced back down, picking up her half-eaten burger and dropping it immediately as she was pulled half out of her seat by the collar of her T-shirt. Before Jamie’s brain could catch up, Dani was back in her own seat, smiling proudly. Jamie cleared her throat, then sat back down with a lopsided grin, her cheek tingling from the memory of Dani’s lips.

Dani glanced back.

“Think she got the message.”

Jamie looked up. The woman was clearing her table, very pointedly facing away from them.

“S’pose you can check _that_ off your list.”

Dani raised her eyebrow.

“Turnin’ a stranger down.”

“Oh… ” Dani laughed. “Flirting would’ve sent her running, too.”

Jamie smiled.

“Ah, c’mon, Poppins, don’t - ” Dani looked at her pointedly. Jamie laughed, despite herself. “All right, ya may have a point.”

Dani giggled and stole a few fries from Jamie’s tray, after having insisted that she didn’t want any.

“Worked on me, though.”

Dani smiled as she chewed.

“Barely.”

She reached over to grab another handful.

“Never said that.”

Dani looked up and saw Jamie’s eyes darkening. Without another word, she dropped the fries and started to stand, but Jamie grabbed her hand.

“Uh, might wanna digest first, couple minutes at least.”

Dani felt her face flush as she sheepishly sat back down and stared at the table.

“Didn’t say ya couldn’t flirt.”

Dani could hear her smirking, and felt her own taking shape as she looked back up.

“Wouldn’t wanna get you hot and bothered too early.”

Jamie rolled her eyes.

“ _Got ah keep things proper borin’, ’aven’t we_?”

Jamie laughed, despite herself. She saw Dani’s eyes widen as she glanced to her right. Dani reached over and grabbed a discarded sugar packet off the table next to them and tossed it to her. Resting her elbows on their table, she raised her forearms, then pressed her thumbs together and raised her index fingers straight up, forming a kind of “U.”

Brow furrowed, Jamie looked down at the sugar packet in her hands, then back up at Dani who was smiling eagerly, then back at the sugar packet, then back at Dani.

“What’m I s’pose to do?”


End file.
